


Aftermath

by Shouhei Narumi (RaidouKuzunoha)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/Shouhei%20Narumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura wakes up to find that he can't move. Well, why would he want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Shura opened his eyes slowly. The room around him was practically pitch black except for one tiny sliver of light. Of course, that tiny sliver had decided to rest across his face, or whatever part of it wasn't bandaged.

It had been a long few days. He, Aphrodite and Deathmask had been sent together on a mission in the mountains of Switzerland, and it hadn't gone smoothly. Though Shura prided himself as having reflexes as quick as lightning, even he couldn't always fend things off, especially if they were 100 armed mountain beasts. As a result, the three of them had each gotten some pretty nasty cuts, though Shura had been the only one with a face injury (He didn't get a helmet like Aphrodite, or even those lame-ass arm spikes Deathmask had on his. As much as he liked his faceplate, it really didn't protect him that well).

He groaned slightly as the wound, puffy from poison and not healing as fast as his cosmos would have normally allowed it, began to throb uncomfortably at the side of his head. Gingerly, Shura attempted to sit up but found his way blocked. He was suddenly very aware of the two warm lumps beside him. Deathmask, to his left, had somehow in the night wriggled his arm underneath Shura's shoulders, in some odd lopsided attempt to be the big spoon (he refused any other position). Aphrodite, on the other hand, was curled at his right side, arm draped across his chest and one leg across his. He was, effectively, trapped.

Even though they had each been given their own room in this small bed-and-breakfast for the mission, it seemed that sometime in the night the other two had made their way into his room. Shura himself had just slumped into bed after taking out the venomous needles and bandaging himself. But, as Shura thought to himself with some affection, they hadn't often been sleeping apart these days.

As Shura stirred in those early morning hours, attempting to extricate his arm from Aphrodite's grip, the other man shifted under the sheets beside him and opened his eyes blearily. Shura didn't think the word "adorable" was an appropriate term to give his fellow Saint and the powerful protector of the 12th house, but in his sleepy, disgruntled state the Capricorn saint privately thought it really fit the Pisces. Raising himself up a little more, he leaned across to Aphrodite and used his now-freed hand to brush aside the rivulets of hair from his forehead so that he could lean down and kiss it.

 _"What are you doing so early?"_ The Pisces saint pouted when Shura pulled away, attempting to extricate himself even further.

_"We need to get back to Sanctuary. There are duties we need to get done."_

But as shura was about to finally pull himself from between his two partners, a hand shot out from his other side and grabbed his shoulder, firmly planting him back down on the bed.

 _"Like hell there is. It's like 5 in the fucking morning and I'm not goin' anywhere"_ The gruff voice next to him snarled from where it was muffled halfway in the pillow beside him. "And you aren't goin' anywhere either." The Cancer saint stated. Shura blinked annoyedly up at the ceiling from where he was trapped. Really, his duty to Athena came first, especially after all they owed her. Shura's protest came in the form of "fuck off", as a small scuffle ensued between the two of them. Deathmask came out victorious when he decided to simply plant himself on top of shura and feign going back to sleep. Shura felt like he was being crushed by a boulder.

 _"Get off me."_ Shura hissed. Deathmask was leaning right on his bandaged shoulder, and he probably knew it, based on the way the bastard was grinning down at him.

 _"Nah, don't feel like it"_ the crab drawled back at him, leaning down to steal a kiss from his lips quickly. _"At least, not until you promise that you're gonna stick around here with u--yyyeeOUCH!"_

Shura smirked up at him, moving his hand back after having jabbed the other man in a spot where he knew the Cancer saint was still healing. Deathmask rolled to the side of him on the bed, holding his side and wincing.

 _"What the fuck, capretto?!"_ Deathmask yelled, far too loudly for so early in the morning. He clearly hadn't expected Shura to return his attentions equally. It was clear the two of them were about to start another fight when two gentle, yet firm hands pushed them both onto the bedding. Aphrodite looked down on them from his position, kneeling on the bed.

 _"Really now? Are you two Gold Saints or are you completely devoid of control like those little Bronze brats?"_ Aphrodite smiled, but the expression felt more like a threat. The Pisces saint was clearly extremely disappointed at the amount of sleep he was missing due to this argument.

 _"But, 'Dite---"_ Shura started, ready to further explain himself. He hated being late for anything, especially if it meant that he would be letting down the people he'd let down enough already for one lifetime...

 _"Shush, darling,"_ Aphrodite said, interrupting him and whatever Deathmask had started to argue about as well, _"We've all had quite a week, have we not?"_ He finally removed his hands from the two of them to show to them how they were practically covered in bandages down past the wrist. To his credit, he didn't seem to be showing signs of pain from any of this. _"How am I supposed to perform at my fullest as a Saint of Athena like this? I'm sure they can miss us for a few more hours if it means we have proper time to recover."_

_"But--"_

_"BESIDES,"_ The Pisces saint continued, drowning out yet another protest from Shura, _"I have a few... favors owed me from the others. I'm sure Milo wouldn't mind taking over my duties today, all things considered."_

This caught Shura's attention. _"Milo? Do you even talk to Milo? I thought your impression of him was... well."_

 _"Yes, yes, he's an imbecile. But the poor little scorpion was oh-so desperate to get some alone time to woo Camus, enough to owe a favor to me"_ Aphrodite smiled sweetly.

Shura looked contemplatively up at Aphrodite who was still sitting up on the bed. He'd heard a lot of things from Camus about the Scorpio Saint whenever he want to visit and borrow one of the Aquarius Saint's books... none of the things Camus had said had been good. He would have almost felt bad knowing that Milo was facing imminent rejection if not for the stories he'd heard. Deathmask next to him let out a laugh before reaching over Shura to pull Aphrodite into a kiss.

 _"''Dite."_ He grinned, _"You're fucking great."_

 _"I know, Darling"_ Aphrodite preened, returning the kiss eagerly. When the Pisces Saint came up for air he looked down and saw Shura looking disgruntled beneath the two of them, he leaned down to give Shura one as well. Shura was not wholly convinced that he should stay, but his resolve was wearing thin, especially with Aphrodite kissing him.

When Aphrodite pulled away and still saw a look of uncertainty and defiance in Shura's eyes, he sighed. _"Really now? You're still not sure even after all this? Fine,"_ Aphrodite said, turning to look at Deathmask with a grin,

_"We'll just have to convince you, then"_

As Aphrodite moved to straddle his waist, Shura felt his face heat up almost instantly. It turned to a fire when the Cancer saint leaned in as well.

He was suddenly certain that he wasn't going anywhere.

 

\------

 

A haze settled over the three of them as they lay there entangled with each other and the sheets. Deathmask wrapped his hands around the waist of the Capricorn saint in front of him and leaned down to kiss the new marks that lay on his shoulder. Shura, meanwhile, was taking care to lazily kiss each area on Aphrodite's hands that weren't covered in bandages. He was almost embarrassed at how easily the other two had.... convinced him... but they knew him too well. Knew him his whole life. And he honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. While entwined between the two of them, Shura thought of how.... how much he loved them, as little as he could understand it.

A snore broke him from his reverie. Deathmask had his face buried in the Capricorn Saint's shoulder, breathing heavily. Shura remembered a little guiltily that he had been the one to wake the two of them up before the sun had even properly risen. He looked down at Aphrodite, who was curled in front of him. Aphrodite returned his gaze with those lucid blue eyes of his. Shura wanted to tell him he was beautiful, but the point probably had come across since he had already said it several times. Instead, he leaned again to kiss the forehead of the Pisces Saint. At the same time, his hand moved to find the one wrapped around his waist.

He felt he didn't want to move from this spot for a long time.


End file.
